DESTINO O NO?
by ope-hana
Summary: natsu y juvia sin querer se encuentran en un pueblo y entran a una casa de un adivino que les dice que cosas que ambos queda impactados... **FINALIZADO**
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos espero que les guste**

**.**

**.**

**los personajes no me pertenecen solo a hiro mashima **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Después de la derrota de zeref gray se fue lejos a unas montañas** para dominar su nuevo poder, cosa que juvia cae en la depresión pero antes de irse gray se entera que juvia fue quien derroto a Keith y que su papa le dijo que lo cuidara cosa que juvia le confiesa de nuevo sus sentimientos pero él la rechaza de nuevo.

Había pasado tres largos meses juvia también había absorbido parte de las partículas de Keith y estaba en constante haciendo misiones, para mejorar y dominar sus nuevos talentos.

En total ya había pasado medio año desde que gray se fue y no sabían nada de él cosa que juvia se preocupaba mucho. Un día fue hacer una misión en un pueblo, termino la misión ya en el camino vio una casa peculiar cosa que le llamo la atención, iba a entrar cuando escucha que unos señores iban tras un joven peli rosa.

Juvia al ver a natsu le grita

—¡natsuu-san! ...estas bien- viendo como natsu frenaba para regresar a verla

—¡oi !juvia que haces por acá- acercándose a ella

—juvia vino a hacer una misión pero ya termino- viendo a natsu pero noto que un singular gato no está al lado de su amigo –natsu y happy-

—happy se quedó con Lucy en el gremio- sonriendo cuando escucho a los señores que lo seguían

—¡ahí esta atrápenlo !- gritaba un viejo barbudo

Natsu al ver que de nuevo iban tras él, jala a juvia y la mete en la casa donde juvia quería entrar antes.

— natsu-san porque metió a juvia en esta tienda- lo dijo toda roja

— ah es porque el maestro me pidió que no hiciera nada como pelear peleas innecesarias- lo dijo con una sonrisa que se puso a ver dónde estaba escondidos

— oh joven que necesita- dijo un viejo que salía de un cuarto viendo a natsu

— oh don, solo pasaba a ver, disculpe si lo molestamos- dijo natsu haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto

—no, no, hay problema te leeré tu futuro ya que estas aquí, junto con esta jovencita- tomando la mano de natsu y la de juvia que los llevaba a un cuarto

Pasaron a un cuarto vieron que el viejito se sentaba y les hacía señas que también ellos se sentaran.

—bueno con quien empiezo- dijo el viejito mientras veía a natsu y a juvia

Los dos se quedaron viendo uno al otro.

— yo quiero saber si es cierto- dijo natsu en forma burlona

El viejito empezó a ver su mano cuando paro y dijo

—joven usted tiene una energía demasiada grande imparable- natsu sonría de lado a lado -pero también a veces tiene a una joven en su mente con la que quiere compartir su vida- natsu se quedó paralizado al escuchar el comentario del viejito — pero esa dulce joven no le hará caso, pero conocerá a una mujer que será lo contrario de su magia que tendrá su corazón cuando usted lo descubra- finalizo el viejito

—señor eso lo dudo, uno dirige su destino- dijo natsu viendo al viejito

— natsu-san tiene razón- dijo lluvia

El viejito solo se rio y tomo la mano de juvia empezó a observar y dijo

— usted señorita quiere cumplir una promesa, pero usted está entendiendo mal esa promesa- viendo juvia que estaba paralizada – pero no se preocupe que usted conocerá a un hombre que la ayudara poner en orden sus sentimientos- viendo a juvia

—ese hombre se quién es, Es gray-sama- diciéndolo con unos corazoncitos en los ojos

— no él no es… aparte de él hay dos más, uno es tu alma gemela, uno te quiere y el otro solo te ve como una amiga.

Juvia al escuchar esto se queda callada y paralizada

— juvia no entiende usted menciono a tres personas

—si jovencita si usted no elige bien dejara a su alma gemela

— juvia quiere saber cómo será el alma gemela

— solo diré que será la persona más cálida que hayas conocido

El viejito se paró y encamino a los jóvenes a la salida

En el camino los dos iban demasiado pensativos sin que uno al otro llegara a decirse una palabra.

Habían llegado a magnolia con la cara deprimida por lo que les había dicho el viejito.

Era de tarde cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en el gremio, el gremio estaba festejando la llegada de gray cuando se abrieron la puerta vieron que era natsu y juvia con una aura negativa alrededor de ellos, cosa que todos se les quedaron viendo pero ellos solo se dirigieron donde esta Mira para entregar el reporte cosa que ni notaron que gray había llegado.

—¡hey flamitas! que no saludas- dijo gray que estaba con gajeel peleando

Natsu solo le dio una sonrisa cuando escucho la voz de una rubia

—hey natsu, ¿como te fue?- dijo la rubia acercándose a natsu

Natsu al verla solo se fue hasta la última mesa poniendo su cara en la mesa

Todos se quedaron viendo ya que era extraño

—juvia ¿que tiene natsu?- dijo mirajane

Juvia solo se le quedo viendo y recordó las palabras de viejito, agarra se sienta en la barra y se pone igual que natsu.

Cuando llega Lyon a felicitar de qué gray ya estaba en el gremio, cuando ve a lo lejos a juvia sentada cerca de la barra se acerca

—juvia-chan que hermosa está usted hoy- dijo de manera galante

Juvia voltio hacia donde esta Lyon, cuando lo vio se puso triste y recordó de nuevo lo que le dijeron

Se para y ve a gray, después de ver a Lyon al verlos sale corriendo con lágrimas en el rostro. Natsu al ver esto se para y sigue a juvia

Cosa que todos los del gremio junto con Lyon les salieron tres puntos suspensivos

—¡juvia espera!- natsu detrás de ella pero ella llega al bosque y se pone a llorar cosa que tambien empieza a llover

—juvia no hagas eso de nuevo- dijo natsu mientras se acercaba dónde estaba juvia

—natsu-san no es justo, juvia ama gray-sama-

—lo se, me siento igual que tu

—juvia quiere a gray-sama más que a nadie y usted tambien ama a gray-sama...

Natsu al escuchar lo que dijo juvia la ve, al ver que juvia seguía llorando la abraza y le alza la cara

—juvia no importa lo que nos haya dicho ese viejo nosotros elegimos nuestros caminos y destino nadie nos va a decir que tenemos que hacer y otra a mi no me gusta el stripper ese...- dijo natsu haciendo que juvia parara de llorar  
—natsu-san gracias mañana empezare como si nada hubiera pasado y seguiré a lado de gray-sama- juvia lo decía con muchos ánimos

—sí y yo tratare a Lucy como si nada hubiera pasado y seguiremos juntos

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.es algo nuevo jejeje veo que ellos si hacen bonita pareja ya que el fuego se apaga con el agua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola los personaje no me pertenecen le pertenecen a hiro mashima**

* * *

En una misión que apenas había tomado natsu decide que iría con Lucy y happy pero erza dice que los acompañara a lo que gray dice que también ira, cosa que natsu se molesta y ve a juvia que llegaba una misión con gajeel.

-¡gray-sama! ¿a donde va?-dijo juvia emocionada

—a una misión con natsu- dijo gray

—quieres venir juvia-dijo erza

—yo, yo- en ese momento recuerda lo que le dijo natsu —si juvia ira con ustedes

—siento que esta misión será largo-dijo Lucy

— bueno vámonos que tenemos que llegar luego-dijo natsu emocionado

En el camino juvia iba pegada del brazo de de gray, natsu acostado a lado de Lucy erza leyendo y happy dormido en los brazos de Lucy

Cuando llegaron se pusieron hacer la misión que era buscar unos ladrones magos que robaban a los pasajeros que pasaban por cierta carretera todos estaban listos cuando llegan y atacan en ese momento tres iban tras de Lucy cuando natsu la defiende y juvia sin querer empuja a gray. Gray cae encima de Lucy que se queda dándose un beso, gray apenado junto con Lucy

Termina la batalla cuando juvia y natsu recuerdan lo que paso, y recuerdan lo que dijo el viejito cosa que los deprimió, todo el camino, caminaban deprimidos

Se llevó un mes en que los 6 iban a misiones todos iban alegres y regresaban deprimidos ya que siempre Lucy y gray terminaba abrazados o juntos, ellos solo recordaban lo que el viejo les decía.

Cierto día nadie de los 6 fue hacer una misión, gray estaba en el parque y encontró a erza

—gray sabes que juvia te sigue como loca y ahora se ve más deprimida

—lo sé todo este mes ha insistido y me ha estado acosando más de lo normal, digo excesivamente ahora ella no te esta atacando porque somos amigos- lo dijo todo molesto

—tienes que darle una respuesta, así para que ella deje de seguirte, pero aun así tú no has hecho nada, sabes que solo ella quiere una respuesta-finalizo erza que empezó a caminar dejando solo a gray

Al día siguiente gray atajo a juvia y la llevo al parque a platicar

—dime gray-sama- lo decía con un entusiasmo

—juvia quiero pedirte…

—si gray-sama juvia acepta ser la esposa de gray-sama

Gray al escuchar esto se sorprende y también eso lo molesto

—¡no juvia! no, no quiero que me vuelvas a seguir estoy harto, que no te das cuenta que te veo como una amiga y si me sigues molestando empezare a odiarte…

Juvia al escuchar esto se quedó paralizada viendo a gray. Gray deja a juvia ahí y empieza a caminar.

Juvia se sienta en una banca y se pone a llorar cosa que empieza a llover, natsu que pasaba por ahí ve a juvia llorando se acerca

—juvia estas bien…

— natsu-san, gray odia a juvia...

—¿porque o porque lo dices…?

— gray le dijo a juvia que la ve como una amiga y que le dejara de acosar o si no la iba a empezar a odiar.

Natsu al escuchar esto la abraza. Cuando ella se separa de él y camina.

Era de noche juvia estaba caminando sola rumbo desconocido cuando llega a un cementerio…

Con su magia abre una tumba

—¿disculpe señor pero no he podido corresponder a su pedido?

—pequeña y solo para eso me llamaste

—juvia lo siente, pero quería que usted me digiera que tengo que hacer

—pequeña no pedí mucho, solo que cuidaras bien de gray….

Cuando se escucha una voz

—¿juvia tu hablas con los muertos….?

Juvia al escuchar deja de utilizar su magia y sella la tumba

—¿natsu-sama…?

Natsu al ver lo que acababa ver empezó a caminar donde esta juvia y ve que en la tumba dice SILVER FULLBUSTER

—es el padre de gray como es que puedes hablar con el…

—juvia te lo explicara natsu-sama

Natsu se dio cuenta que juvia se ponía nerviosa y estresada

—no me digas que haces vudú y eres una exorcista que puedes hablar con los muertos- dijo natsu sorprendido

Juvia al ver que natsu no vio bien solo le sonríe y dice

—si, natsu-sama

—wow como lo haces

—solo así y natsu-sama que ¿haces por aquí?

—yo te seguí, por si algo hacías

—natsu-sama juvia está feliz que usted se preocupe por ella

—no tienes de que, por eso somos amigos

—natsu-sama, pienso lo que dijo ese viejito si es verdad, ya que gray-sama le dijo a juvia que la ve como amiga…

—juvia no quiero admitirlo pero, creo que esta vez tienes razón….

* * *

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

..

**tonto natsu que no entendio lo que hacia juvia...**

**me dio miedo que hable con los muertos...**

**bueno espero que les guste y espero reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**los personaje no me pertenecen, son de hiro mashima.**

**espero que les guste.**

* * *

Después del suceso que se llevó juvia con gray, ella trato de darle _"su espacio"_

Empezó de nuevo a hacer misiones con gajeel. Hasta que un día, iba caminando por las calles de magnolia, encontró a cierto mago albino que se encontraba comprando un encargo.

El albino al verla le hace señas y grita —¡juvia!- juvia lo voltea a ver y se dirige dónde está el. —Lyon-sama que hace aquí?- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

—yo, solo estoy haciendo un encargo de ooba basaama, pero tú ¿que haces tan sola por estas calles?- él la vio y noto que estaba triste.

Juvia suspiro —juvia vino a comprar- dándole una sonrisa a lyon.

Ambos se rieron y decidieron hacerse compañía uno al otro.

Pasaron toda la tarde hasta que se hizo noche, ambos se despidieron con un abrazo, eso era algo raro ya que juvia nunca le daba un abrazo a Lyon. Y asi pasaron algunas semanas.

Al día siguiente todos estaban "enérgicos" cuando cierto mago de fuego, fue callado por la Titania.

Después de un rato de peleas, lissana se acerca donde se encontraba la maga de agua, ese día estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y viendo el cielo, cosa que le llamo la atención lissana junto con mira.

—juvia estas bien- dijo la albina menor.

—juvia está bien- lo dijo un poco nerviosa

—ara, ara no es común que estés aquí sola, te hizo algo otra vez gray- dijo la albina mayor

—j-juvia está bien y gray-sama no le ha hecho nada- dijo toda nerviosa y roja, a lo que las dos hermanas se quedaron viendo.

—¡cierto!, toda este mes he visto que no te has acercado a gray, ¿qué paso?- dijo la peli blanca mayor.

Juvia recordó la conversación que tuvo con el haces semanas, su cabeza agacho mostrando tristeza.  
—juvia que paso, no deberías estar así- lo decía lissana mientras abrazaba a juvia.

—j-juvia renuncio a gray-sama para que gray-sama no odie a juvia- lo dijo mientras que sus lindos ojos salían lágrimas.

Mira sintió una rabia al escuchar eso, quería ir a pegarle al mago de hielo, pero se contuvo ya que era el paso que necesitaba juvia para desahogarse.

Las dos albinas abrazaron a juvia y pasaron la tarde juntas.

En la noche acompañaron a juvia a su cuarto, después se quedó dormida.

Esa noche cierta maga peleaba con un mago de fuego.

—¡luce porque a gray no lo corres y a mi si!- grito el peli rosa.

—por que invite a cenar a gray, ya que me ayudo en la misión que hicimos, ya que tú te dedicaste a destruir todo- bufo la maga.

—escucha flamitas, vete deja que disfrutemos nuestra cena- gray lo dijo en un tono burlón.

Natsu salió del cuarto de Lucy todo enojado, a decir verdad las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad para ellos, solo que gray y lucy se llevaban más de lo normal, habían formado lazos.

Juvia se quedó dormida que no se dio cuenta que ya era medio día, se apuró; se arregló, fue corriendo hacia el gremio. Cuando llego era el mismo de siempre escandaloso e inquieto.

Se acercó a la barra a pedir algo refrescante.

—buenas tardes mira-san- lo dijo con una sonrisa.

La albina le regreso la sonrisa —amaneciste bien-.

—si juvia se siente feliz hoy.

—oh, qué bien, y que quieres para tomar-

—juvia solo quiere jugo de naranja-

—está bien, deja que lo prepare.

Mira empezó a hacer el jugo; juvia en lo que esperaba vio como los demás peleaban o discutían, cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron, era Lyon que traía un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, todos lo miraron pero siguieron con lo suyo.

—juvia, que hermosa estas hoy… toma- le dio las rosas.

—Lyon-sama, juvia no sabe que decir- lo decía con un sonrojo en la cara.

Algunas maga que observaban la escena, suspiraron un —awww-

—juvia, ¿quisiera tener hoy una cita contigo?-

Juvia se puso roja y respondió —si Lyon-sama, juvia quiere tener una cita con usted-.

Algunos pusieron una cara de ¿qué?, sabían que juvia lo rechazaría, pero ahora si acepto. Ambos magos salieron del gremio.

Cierto mago se quedó en shock. —Por qué juvia acepto, no se supone que me ama, joder porque estoy así, gray concéntrate ve el lado bueno, ya no te seguirá- pensó el mago hielo.

Cierta maga lo observaba y se dijo así misma. —idiota, espero que habrás los ojos a partir de hoy, o si no será demasiado tarde para ti-.


	4. Chapter 4

LO SIENTO POR TARDAR SOLO QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PERO GRACIAS POR ESPERAR

* * *

En La cita de juvia y Lyon, ambos platicaban de lo que les gustaba y otras cosas…

Había pasado varios días y lyon siempre salía o se encontraba con juvia "casualmente", Gray por tiempos sentía celos, y Natsu sentía celos de Gray, Lucy empezaba a sentir "algo más" por el mago de hielo.

Natsu ya se estaba rindiendo en llamar la atención de la peli rubia, siempre que trataba de estar con ella le salía mal o quedaba con un tonto.

En el parque estaba Juvia contemplando de la tarde ya que los rayos del sol eran agradables, cuando siente que a su lado "alguien" se sienta, al ver que era cierto mago que le dijo que jamás lo viera, se levantó rápido evitando cualquier contacto. Gray al ver que Juvia se levantó y trato de evitar cualquier contacto directo, la tomo de la mano, y hablo –espera…

Juvia toda nerviosa volteo a ver, y con una voz tan débil dijo –gray… san

-juvia ¿Qué estás haciendo?- viéndola fijamente y con un tono serio

-gray-san- evitando cualquier contacto con su mirada

-¿sigues molesta?

-no. No sé, de que me hablas…

-¿supongo que no quieres hablar conmigo?

\- no es eso, Gray-san solo estoy dándote tu espacio.

-¿Gray-san?

-lo siento, me tengo que ir… tengo que ir al gremio

-adelante, te acompaño yo también voy para allá

En el camino ambos iban incomodos… y un tanto raros. Ella no sabía que decirle ya que le había quedado claro lo de el "espacio" y el venia viendo los alrededores y pensando que decir, ya en el último momento estaban en el gremio

Ambos entraron, los demás se dieron cuenta que ambos venían juntos, cosa que les llamo la atención, Natsu estaba peleando cuando ve a Juvia con Gray, cosa que hizo que se alegrara por ellos pensando en que ya estaban juntos. Lucy al ver que Gray y Juvia venían juntos se siente celosa, y le hace señas a Gray para que se siente con ella.

Juvia evito las miradas se apartó de gray y más cuando vio que Lucy le sonría de lado a lado, ella se dirigió dónde estaba Gajeel, una vez ahí se dispuso a hablar con él, cuando Natsu llego donde estaba Juvia, Gajeel al ver que Natsu se sentó a su mesa los dejo solos, Levy al ver que Gajeel se marchaba se dispuso a seguirlo. Ya en la mesa Natsu hablo – Juvia… ¿no venias con Gray?

-hola, Natsu-sama, no… el solo acompaño a Juvia hasta el gremio

-imagine que venía contigo… y ¿Que paso?

-nada… Juvia solo le está dando el espacio a Gray-san

-¿Gray-san?... ¿Desde cuando le dices al stripper Gray-san?

-juvia no se había dado cuenta que dejo de decirle a gray….

-¿realmente estas bien?

-sí, juvia se siente bien ahora que no ha hablado con gray…

-Juvia ¿Qué sientes ahora por el stripper?

Al escuchar eso juvia se queda callada y se pone a pensar… Natsu al darse cuenta que Juvia tardaba en responder se dio cuenta que dejo de impórtale a su querido "amigo" después de un rato de observar a Juvia se levanta y se marcha.

Juvia al ver que Natsu se levantó de su asiento y se marchó cosa que se lo queda viendo.

En el camino Natsu pasa cerca de Gray, le dice – tu a ella ya no le interesas…- después de decir eso se marchó dónde estaba Elfman.

Gray se hizo el que no escucho nada, pero si se puso molesto y voltio a ver a juvia que se encontraba hablando con Mirajane.

Ya en la noche Gray estaba en la plaza cuando se encontró con Erza. Erza fue directa y pregunto sin rodeos - ¡oye! ¿Es cierto que hoy hablaste con Juvia?

-no, es más ni hablamos…-lo dijo un poco cortante

-oh es así, imagine que ya te le habías declarado

-¿Qué cosas estas diciendo?

-nada, no me hagas caso…

Erza decidió dejar solo a Gray. Él solo se quedó pensando en todo lo que paso ese día, y que se dio cuenta que Natsu decía la ¿verdad?, ella ya no sentía nada por el… y lo comprobaba el hecho que lo llamo "Gray-san"

* * *

Y LES GUSTO¡?


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes son de hiro mashima

* * *

Natsu dejo de seguir a Lucy ya que ella se iba de misiones con gray y regresaban contentos. Erza estaba en la barra comiendo su delicioso pastel de fresas, cuando la albina mayor de los strauss se le acercó para comentarle algo que ha estado observando

—extraño ver pelear a natsu…—suspiro

Erza solo se le queda viendo con cara de confusión y habla —¿por que lo dices?

—te has dado cuenta desde que lucy ya no está más con natsu el gremio está un poco apagado…

—si lo he notado pero no creo que sea porque lucy ya no este con natsu…

—también te has dado cuenta que juvia ha estado diferente con gray

—eso tiene una explicación…

—lo se…. Pero extraño los gritos y las peleas — la albina suspiro y se alejó de la Titania

Después de un rato llego natsu todo confundido y viendo los alrededores, erza se percato de eso y se acercó

—buscas a alguien en especial? —viendo a natsu

—oh erza, ¿quieres pelear conmigo?

—vaya, vaya… no cambias

Después de eso natsu se dispuso a atacar a la Titania, cuando las puertas del gremio se abren era juvia que traía un aura deprimida, natsu dejo a un lado la pelea y se acercó a juvia para tomarla de las manos e ir a otro lugar después de tanto caminar llegaron al bosque

—natsu-san que es lo que pasa?

—eso debería preguntarte a ti… pensé que ya estabas saliendo con el stripper, pero he escuchado que has estado saliendo con el hermano del stripper

—natsu-san no es lo que cree… juvia esta… esta confundida —agacho su mirada

Natsu al verla puso su cara de preocupación y se acercó lo suficiente para decirle —tonta ¿de que estas confundida…?

Juvia al ver que esta tan cerca de natsu y podía sentir la respiración de natsu se puso toda roja, y se apartó de repente. —juvia esta confundida por lo que está sintiendo por lyon-sama… y por el extraño comportamiento de gray… no sé quién es mi alma gemela ni tampoco quien es mi esposo… ese viejito hizo que me confundiera más…

Natsu al ver que juvia se apartó y hablo de sus sentimientos, solo dijo —si no sabes lo que sientes por que no sales una semana con uno y otra semana con otro ya después sabrás quien es el indicado

Juvia al escuchar la excelente idea de natsu se alegra, alegre abraza a natsu y le da un beso. Natsu al sentir que juvia le dio un beso en la mejilla se ruboriza.

Juvia se decidió por lyon que sería el primero en salir.

Los primeros días ambos se la pasaban genial había ciertos roces de piel cosa que ambos se emocionaban y hacia que sus corazones latieran acelerados,

Era el último día de la semana y con lyon se la había pasado genial ambos reían de las cosas más inocentes, se la pasaban genial y más ese último día, ambos estaban en el parque comiendo un algodón de azúcar, cuando lyon se percató que juvia tenia azúcar en la boca, se acercó lo más lento, la miro, ambos se ruborizaron pero él seguía acercándose más, cuando sus labios se encontraron uno al otro; juvia solo dejo llevar había ansiado demasiado ese beso, el solo seguía besando a juvia como si no hubiera mañana ambos se besaban con desesperación y un poco de lujuria. Después de un buen rato se separaron.

Lyon la vio de nuevo para ver que ese beso no era un sueño, y efectivamente ella estaba con el… después de un momento de silencio el decidió hablar para saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos —juvia me gustaría saber si tu… si tu —pensó no sabía cómo decirlo así que respiro profundo y hablo —juvia ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Juvia no se lo esperaba según ella iba estar saliendo con uno y después con otro para saber qué es lo que siente pero con ese beso que lyon le había dado quedo claro para ella. Así que después de tanto pensar hablo —lyon-sama… juvia está realmente feliz que le haya pedido eso… así que juvia acepta ser novia de lyon-sama

Ella lo abrazo y le dio otro beso, después de se fueron al gremio a informarlo, cosa que todos los del gremio estaban felices por juvia y otros estaban celebrando

Natsu al escuchar la noticia se quedó impactado cosa que se acercó a juvia —juvia ¿no habíamos quedado en algo?

—juvia lo sabe pero sé que gray-san no sentirá nada por juvia, además él nunca está siempre esta con lucy…. Y yo a quien espero… no se quién es la tercera persona…

Natsu al escuchar eso se aleja, en el camino empezó hablar para sí mismo —diablos, ¿Por qué me siento así? No, no e s por lo que dijo juvia de lucy… si no porque me siento como un idiota…- en ese momento recordó cuando juvia le dio un beso, cuando se dio cuenta dijo o grito en voz alta —wow que me está pasando…


	6. Chapter 6

un poco de NaVia espero que les guste y ademas celebro las visitas de 2000 ñ_ñ

gracias y continuamos

* * *

Gray había llegado al gremio, algunas caras se lo quedaban viendo con pena, el siguió hasta donde está la barra, que ahí se encontraba Mirajane

—¡oye! ¿Por qué todos me miran? —viendo a todos lados

—quien sabe Gray —respondió con una sonrisa

—¿y dónde están los demás?

—por los demás te refieres ¿a? —enfatizo

—por… Natsu y los demás por supuesto —lo dijo molesto

—ah eso…—suspiro —Natsu se fue a una misión, Erza y Lucy están a una misión y Ju-…—pausa —es todo lo que sé

—ibas a decir a juvia… ¿verdad?

—no, claro que no

—y ella ¿dónde está? Ya no la he visto últimamente

—supongo, será porque está saliendo con Lyon

—¿Qué? —Sorprendido —¿desde cuándo? ¿y porque nadie me ha dicho nada?

—Gray tranquilízate… —sonrió —primero nadie te lo ha dicho porque acabas de llegar de una misión, lo otro seria desde hace una semana que se hicieron novios —finalizo

—Desde hace una semana —puso su cara triste

—Lo siento —después de decir eso se retiro

Gray se quedó viendo en la mesa donde suele estar juvia.

Natsu estaba de misión en una aldea cerca donde habían encontrado al adivino. Cerca de esa aldea estaba cierta maga de agua cuando ambos chocaron

—Disculpa… —dijo Natsu

—no tienes el por… —alzo su mirada y vio a Natsu —¿Natsu eres tú?

—¡juvia! —exclamo —¿Qué haces por aquí? —pregunto Natsu

—juvia vino a una misión con Lyon-sama pero…—suspiro —Lyon-sama se fue con Chelia-san a su gremio de urgencia —finalizo

—con que ese hijo de su… —pauso —entonces ¿estás sola?

Juvia asintió

—bueno ¿quieres ir conmigo?

—Natsu no será algo …—se puso a imaginar algo lujurioso

—juvia ¿estás bien? —exclamo preocupado

—eh? Si Natsu, Juvia está bien —calmando su cara roja

—¿entonces vas conmigo…? —pregunto de nuevo

—si, juvia acepta

Ambos se fueron a un restaurant a comer, ya que era demasiado tarde. En el restaurant ambos disfrutaban de su comida, cuando Natsu se queda viendo el platillo de juvia, Juvia nota que a Natsu se le antojo su platillo, así que agarra el tenedor y lo lleva hasta donde está la boca de Natsu

—Di ah —dijo loxar con una sonrisa

Natsu se ruborizo así que abrió su boca y probó el platillo. Después el hizo lo mismo con Juvia

—Di ah —sonriendo

Juvia se sonroja y abre su boca, pero Natsu se puso nervioso y le embarra toda la cara

—lo siento juvia… no sé qué me paso —lo dijo apenado y nervioso

—descuida… esto siempre suele pasar —sonrió —bueno —limpiándose

Se había hecho de noche y decidieron no partir esa noche si no mañana. Así que ambos se fueron a un hotel

—Buenas noches en que le podemos ayudar —dijo el recepcionista

—Buenas noches —sonrió —queremos dos habitaciones —dijo la loxar

—Oh… lo siento señorita pero ahora solo tenemos una habitación —dijo el recepcionista guiñándole el ojo a Natsu

—¿Qué? —exclamo la peli celeste

Natsu se quedó observando el recepcionista después de reaccionar y ver el significado que tenía el guiño hablo

—bueno juvia… —ruborizado —yo no tengo problema con compartir habitación

—¿eh? —Miro a Natsu —es que eso no haría una… es indebido yo tengo…—pauso

—lo sé, pero yo soy tu amigo

Juvia al escuchar eso sonrió

—Bueno señor queremos esa habitación —dijo loxar con una sonrisa

—está bien será 100 jewels —le guiño el ojo a Natsu

En la habitación había un silencio incomodo ya que ambos estaban sentados en la cama

—Bueno Natsu-san… juvia se dará un baño evite espiar a juvia —exclamo

—¿Qué? —sonrojado. Pero Natsu no había pensado en eso, ya que no le nacía espiarla, pero porque con Lucy si le gustaba espiarla, pero Juvia era diferente.

Después de eso Juvia se metió al baño.

Natsu estaba acostado en el sillón cuando cayó en los brazos de Morfeo. Juvia salía del baño cuando a Natsu roncando, se acercó y le dijo —buenas noches… amigo

Ella se acostó en la cama cuando quedo totalmente dormida.

Natsu despertó a la mitad de la noche para ir al baño, cuando salió del baño vio a juvia destapada, se acercó y la abrigo cuando se le quedo viendo su rostro y sus manos empezaron a acariciar su rostro, cabellos y empezó a oler el pelo de Juvia.

Se alejó al darse cuenta de lo hacía _—natsu que diablos te está pasando_ —pensó

Pero en ese momento vio los labios de la peli celeste, cosa que le dio curiosidad, se acercó de manera sigilosa, se acercaba más y más, hasta que toco los labios de Juvia, en ese momento Natsu se quedó ahí besando a Juvia, cuando se alejó y regreso a su lugar. _—¿qué diablos acabo de hacer? —pensó_

Juvia de manera rara se levantó, vio donde estaba Natsu después se tocó los labios y se volvió a acostar y pensó _—creo que fue un sueño, juvia está soñando de nuevo_

* * *

}

. ¿y como quedo?

.¿les gusto?


	7. Chapter 7

hiro mashima, son los personajes.

bueno ya me habia tardado en actualizar, espero que les guste. de aqui en adelante solo faltaron unos cuantos capitulos para que termine.

gracias por los que leen, este fic ;-)

* * *

De regreso al gremio, ella solo iba comprando cosas para darle a su amado Lyon-sama. Natsu solo la seguía sin decirle nada, ya que le daba pena, por lo que hizo. pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, al saber que el se sentía atraído por aquella maga.

En el gremio estaban comentando el hecho que Juvia regresaba hoy de su misión, Gray que ya se había dado por vencido salió a dar una vuelta con tal de evitar a la peli celeste

El caminaba por las calles de Magnolia cuando a lo lejos vio a dos siluetas conocidas era la maga de agua y el mago de fuego que venían juntos, algo sintió muy adentro de él, era coraje a que ella se hubiera decidido por su hermano y no por él.

Trato de evitarlo pero fue demasiado tarde el mago de fuego lo vio

—¡oye ! ¿Qué haces princesa de hielo —cuestiono—.¿por qué esa cara? —dijo el peli rosado

—nada que te deba importar —lo dijo secamente, tratando de retomar su camino.

—Toma —dijo la peli azul, agarrando sus manos, para darle algo.

Gray se la queda viendo de manera amenazante, y ve que le da una bolsa

—¿eso qué es? —agarrando la bolsa, y observando a la peli celeste

—es un regalo para Gray-san —sonrió

Gray toma la bolsa y murmura —gracias…. —se retira hacia el norte

Natsu ve que gray se va hacia otro lado que no es gremio, le dice a juvia que continúe que él va a otro lugar.

En el parque gray estaba observando la bolsa y decidió abrirlo cuando se dio cuenta que era un porta retrato que estaba la foto de Ur, lyon y el. Al ver la foto unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro, como no pudo darse cuenta del gran error que cometió dejar ir a una gran mujer… que sabia lo que el realmente el sentía o necesitaba.

Natsu con ayuda de su olfato localizo a Gray, quien ya se marchaba para su hogar, cuando lo vio se abalanzo hacia donde estaba el moreno, cayendo los dos

— ¡idiota! —Grito—. ¿Qué acaso no te fijas por dónde caminas?

—a quien le dices idiota cubo de hielos? —bufo— ¿Qué no ves que vengo a decirte algo?

—¿eh? —Confundido— ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? —cuestiono con un poco de duda.

—mmm —dudo por unos minutos— quiero que me digas… nada olvídalo —dando por terminado la conversación. se alejaba de el no pudo decirle lo que el apenas había descubierto.

En el gremio, juvia relataba como le había ido en la misión con su nueva pareja, cosa que las demás magas se emocionaban y gritaban como locas.

Juvia no es que presumiera a las demás magas, lo feliz que se sentía al tener una pareja que la quiera tal y como es…

Natsu, llego al gremio, vio que todas las magas estaban alrededor de la maga de agua, así que ni se podía acercar, tomo una mesa donde estaba Elfman

—¡oye natsu! —hablo mayor de Strauss

Natsu solo volteo la cabeza, donde estaba el albino. Elfman al ver el poco entusiasmó de natsu lo deja, y se pone a pelear con Max y Droy.

El otro lado del gremio, las demás magas dejaron de preguntarle cosas a juvia y retomaron lo que estaban haciendo, Lucy esperando por Gray, Cana seguía bebiendo, Mira en la barra, Erza comiendo su delicioso pastel

Juvia tuvo una extraña sensación que alguien la observaba, así que de manera discreta busco aquella mirada, al dar con la mirada vio que se trataba de Gray quien estaba cerca de la puerta principal, cuando lo ve él le hizo señas. Así que de manera que nadie los viera se acercó a él.

Ambos salieron del gremio para ir a un lugar más privado

—Juvia… ¿Por qué lo haces? —cuestiono el pelinegro con una mueca de molestia sujetándola de los hombros.

—¿eh? —confundida. La peli celeste no entendía que es lo que pasaba.

—¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me das regalos? —exclamo molesto, zarandeando a la maga elemental

—Juvia solo quería… —pauso. Ella solo quería que los dos hermanos regresaran a ser los de antes, desde que se hizo novia de lyon, dejo de hablar con su hermano, solo quería que los hermanos hicieran las pases. O eso es lo que ella creía, o tal vez, se sentía culpable… al dejar el pelinegro. No, claro que no, el ya no estaba solo; tenia a Lucy, que se preocupaba por el.

—¿sabes que esto puedo ser malinterpretado? —interrogo de nuevo

Ella solo bajo la mirada y se escuchó un sollozo.

Gray realmente estaba molesto, ya que sabía dado cuenta lo que ella realmente era; le empezaba a gustar, y al escuchar los sollozos de la pelo celeste, no podía contenerse, era su debilidad ver a mujeres llorando, y más a ella…

—Juvia escúchame —lo decía de manera fría.

Juvia alzo la mirada, su rostro estaba cubierto de varias lagrimas… Gray al notar eso la vio más hermosa, no podía negarse en querer abrazarla y poder besarla, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono, de manera instantánea su cuerpo estaba cerca de ella, abrazándola.

Juvia al sentir los brazos de su ex-querido Gray-sama se quedó nerviosa y un poco paralizada, no se espera eso y más cuando el hablo

—juvia perdóname no era mi intención —se lo decía cerca del oído—. Es que últimamente he tenido una pelea conmigo mismo y nadie logra entenderme

Juvia al escuchar esas palabras de manera instintiva se apartó y grito

—noo, Gray-san no debe sentirse así, juvia será en hora en adelante una amiga que pueda entenderlo

Gray al escuchar esas palabras, solo sonrió cuando sintió la presencia de alguien mas

—Puedes salir… —hablo fuerte

De los arboles salía Lucy, que al parecer los estaba observando.

Juvia sabía que Lucy tenía sentimientos por Gray, así que los dejo solos.

En el camino juvia iba caminando tarareando una canción romántica, cuando alguien le tapa los ojos y una voz muy grave habla —¿Quién soy?

Juvia solo se empezó a reír, contestó con una sonrisa y emoción —¡Lyon-sama! —zafándose del chico.

Exactamente era Lyon con Chelia. Chelia los dejo atrás y se dispuso a seguir adelante. Ambos enamorados, se quedaron en el parque, disfrutando de un algodón de azúcar de forma empalagosa, cuando Lyon le roba un beso a su querida novia, juvia solo se ruborizo, después ella le robo otro beso, la escena era encantadora para los demás. Excepto para cierto magos que los observaban….


	8. Chapter 8

los personajes no me pertenecen...

lo siento por la demora pero ya no he tenido tiempo pero de que ya esta el borrador ya esta...

espero que les guste.

* * *

Ver aquella pareja tan melosa que disfrutaba de su compañía mutua; hizo que dos magos ardieran en celos. Uno quería ir en seguida a separarlos. Pero él no era nadie en la vida de ella, solo un compañero de misiones y de un amor no correspondido. Eso es lo que era natsu para ella.

Y por el otro lado, gray… ya la había rechazado anteriormente, aun cuando ella lo perdono todo lo que él le hizo. Él ya había elegido no tener sentimientos por ella, pero ella era tan buena y aunque un poco acosadora. Pero él ya había quedado en segundo plano en el primer plano estaba su hermano no de sangre que era Lyon

Pasaron algunos días Lyon tuvo que hacer una misión demasiada larga, se despidió de la peli celeste diciendo que luego volvía.

En cierto dio juvia estaba viendo la lista de misiones, encontró uno que le llamo la atención pero necesita la fuerza bruta de su amigo Gajeel. Sus ojos empezaron a buscar al pelinegro del metal. Después de localizarlo que estaba con la maga de escritura solida se dirigió hacia él.

—gajeel-san necesito pedirte un favor

Gajeel dejo de poner atención a Levy para ver a su amiga la maga elemental

—ahora no puedo acabo de llegar de una misión —comento el luciendo un poco fastidiado. El ya sabía que juvia quería que lo acompañara. El aceptaría pero en ese momento tenía una buena compañía.

—¿Por qué no le pides a otro del gremio? —cuestiono

—Creo que no puedo hacer eso —ruborizándose

—¿Por qué? —interrogo con duda

—Por Lyon-sama pensara que le fui infiel —poniéndose toda roja

—no creo que mago de hielo se moleste tu eres demasiado leal —comento—, ¿Por qué no vas con salamandra? —cuestiono

—Natsu-san… —bajo la mirada—, juvia no ha visto a natsu-san desde hace unos días

—ve con el exhibicionista

—no creo que gray-san quiera ir —viendo hacia donde estaba el mago de hielo

En ese momento gajeel sonrió y grito

—¡hey exhibicionista! ¡Ven!

Gray que estaba hablando con erza, dejo a su compañera para ir con el mago de metal

—¿Qué es lo que quieres gazille? —un poco molesto, pero noto que juvia estaba a un lado su mirada se profundizo hacia ella.

—quieres hacer una misión donde implique golpes —comento el con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Juvia se ruboriza por el comentario de su amigo. Levy que estaba a lado abrazando a Lily se da cuenta lo que quiere hacer gajeel.

—Quieres decir que es una misión de alto riesgo —corrigió gray todo serio

—Si —rascándose la nariz

—Está bien, cuando partiremos —comento el, cuando noto que juvia se ponía bastante roja

—no se —dijo gajeel—, pregúntale a juvia —señalándola con la mirada.

—Mañana en la mañana en la estación de trenes —comento ella con la mirada baja

Gray quedo en shock no esperaba eso, pero logro disimularlo y viendo a la loxar

—no me gusta la impuntualidad —alejándose del lugar.

Juvia vio con reproche a Gajeel, pero no le dijo nada salió del gremio para ir a su habitación en fairy hills

En la mañana juvia llego demasiado puntual al igual que gray, ambos un poco alejados de uno del otro sin comentar nada. La misión tendría que durar una semana. Así que esa semana se hizo algo eterna y un poco incómoda para ambos magos

La misión fue hecha a la perfección. Lo único malo era es que ella no le hablaba, o si le hablaba era para confirmar algo. Harto de la indiferencia de juvia decidió hablar

—Juvia hay que descansar cerca de ese arroyo —comento gray señalando un rio que estaba a un lado del camino

Ella asintió.

Se acercaron demasiado al arroyo él se sentó a un lado de un árbol que estaba ahí.

—No quieres refrescarte —comento el

—¿eh?

—sí, no mal recuerdo siempre que veías un arroyo tú te sumergidas para refrescarte —hablo mientras tomaba un poco de agua

Ella se quedó sonrojada por aquella explicación de su compañero, suspiro; gray noto el suspiro de su acompañante

—¿Por qué el suspiro?

—Desearía que Lyon-sama estuviera aquí para enseñarle un movimiento nuevo —comento haciendo un puchero de forma infantil

—¿movimiento? —Dudoso—, a que te refieres por movimiento. ¿Quieres mostrármelo? —comento

Ella solo asintió. De una manera empezó a formar en sus manos una figura de un corazón con una flecha. Gray al notar eso sonrió

—¿cómo que es un poco infantil no crees?

—Es una muestra de amor —argumento ella

—¿Por qué no haces un movimiento o un ataque especial como cuando lo hiciste en los juegos mágicos

Juvia quedo sorprendida por aquellas palabras de aquel pelinegro, realmente había escuchado lo que él dijo? Ella se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa

—j-juvia no pensó e-en eso

—¿estas enferma? —Tocando la frente de juvia—, tienes fiebre ¿quieres que vayamos a encontrar alguna medicina?

Los dos quedaron muy cerca. A juvia su corazón se le acelero de una manera tan rápida al tener a gray tocando su frente. Gray al verla tan cerca le dieron ganas de hacer algo. Tenía una perfecta oportunidad, solo tenía que…

—juvia… —murmuro

Juvia se lo quedo viendo fijamente; sin decir nada, solo observaba lo que gray decía de manera seria e imponente

Gray vio de nuevo a juvia y vio esa boca. Quería probar aquellos labios, quería saber a qué sabían… sin pensarlo se acercó un poco más, le dio un tierno, suave y frió beso. Juvia al ver que gray la estaba besando se dejó llevar; ese beso era todo lo que soñó, un poco frió, desenfrenado, y alocado beso es lo que ella sintió que lo acompañaba con una traición.

Para gray ese beso que deseo desde que descubrió que tenía sentimientos más fuertes hacia ella; para el que haya correspondido aquel beso le daba esperanzas, y un sabor a lluvia, con un toque a agua y ese sabor eran tan dulce. Era tan puro como ella.

Pero ese momento se vio interrumpido por la imagen de Lyon. Ella se apartó de manera instantánea. El solo se quedó aturdido al ver la reacción de la maga.

—Juvia antes que te alejes —hablo—. Quiero que sepas que yo siento algo por ti

Juvia que se alejaba, al escuchar eso se quedó en shock. Era lo que siempre deseo escuchar, junto con el beso que acababa de tener; pero en su mente estaba la culpa así que solo empezó a caminar dejando a gray en aquel árbol.

Pasaron varios días, juvia llego de la misión e hizo como si nada. Ignoraba a fullbuster cada vez que él se acercaba a ella; ella se lo impedía alejándose o irse con alguien del gremio. Gray solo quería hablar o quedar en buenos términos con ella. Pero al ver que juvia actuaba de manera indiferente con él y hasta lo ignoraba dejo de insistir.

Había pasado dos meses de aquel incidente del beso; Lyon todavía no regresaba de su misión. Ese día era soleado con un sol tan caluroso y un aire tan refrescante; juvia estaba en el gremio descansando tras de volver de una misión con gajeel. Cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron; Lyon hacia acto de presencia.

Juvia al verlo sus ojos se cristalizaron, yendo de manera rápida a abrazarlo. Ese acto no se quedó desapercibido por unos magos que estaban en una mesa.

Pero Lyon no se veía tan alegre como la maga; la aparto un momento y hablo

—Necesito hablar contigo en privado —tomándola de la mano. Llevándola afuera del gremio.

Todos los magos notaron aquella escena y empezaron a murmurar.

Afuera del gremio Lyon caminaba a un lado de juvia cuando empezó a hablar

—juvia… sabes que nunca te haría daño —deteniéndose—, así que es mejor hablar con la verdad.

—Lyon-sama ¿sucede algo? —comento ella un poco preocupada

—Si —asintió— en este tiempo que estuve lejos de ti me di cuenta que lo que siento por ti es cariño —suspiro—, no quería hacerte esto pero creo deberíamos terminar

Juvia sintió como si alguien congelara todo su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí parada viendo a Lyon

—lo siento juvia, pero creo que me he enamorado de alguien.

Juvia al escuchar eso; sus ojos se humedecieron de una manera rápida, no dijo nada no lo creía y tampoco sentía la necesidad de pelear o decir algo. Solo sonrió y empezó a caminar.

En el gremio natsu empezaba a pelear con gray cuando vieron que una lluvia intensa caía en la ciudad. A lo que los magos les cayeron de extraño.

—Qué cambio de clima tan extraño —comento romeo—. Pareciera que alguien lo invoco

Algunos magos al escuchar ese comentario de romeo se vieron unos a otros, cuando gajeel hablo

—Ese maldito le hizo algo a juvia —saliendo del gremio

Natsu y gray al escuchar eso se unieron al mago de hierro. Algunas magas murmuraban

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —comento mira jane

—Pueda que sea algo malo para que juvia desatara esa lluvia —hablo Lucy viendo la ventana

—Ya lo sabremos tarde o temprano —diciendo eso se marchó para acompañar a los demás magos

En el bosque juvia lloraba desconsoladamente, no sabía por qué, le destrozaban de nuevo su frágil corazón. Todos los del gremio salieron a buscarla pero era inútil… ya estaba oscureciendo cuando natsu olfateo algo. Juvia estaba debajo de un árbol, ella estaba encogida abrazándose. Natsu llego y el, la abrazo no dijo nada. Al poco instante llego gajeel, junto con gray que venían de partirle la cara a Lyon. Los tres magos se llevaron a la maga elemental a su habitación.

Había pasado varios días, una fina llovizna seguía en la ciudad. Pero juvia todavía no iba al gremio, estaba encerrada en su cuarto, sin que nadie la viera.

En el gremio ya sabían el motivo de la lluvia y era que Lyon le partió el corazón a la maga de agua. Aun así ellos retomaron sus actividades, pero solo dos magos estaban preocupados por el estado de la maga.

Era a medio día cuando juvia fue al gremio a hacer una misión para alejarse de su depresión. Cuando eligió la misión fue de nuevo con gajeel.

—gajeel-san necesito pedirte un favor

Gajeel sonrió al ver de nuevo el estado de animo de juvia pero esta vez quería ayudarla

—está bien ¿Cuándo partiremos?

—hoy mismo

Los dos magos salieron de la ciudad. Cuando natsu y gray se había enterado que juvia fue una misión con gajeel; ambos decidieron seguirlos.

En esa misión cada uno de esos dos magos iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a la maga de agua, ahora que estaba libre. Los dos amigos iban con un plan elaborado sin darse cuenta que el otro sentía lo mismo por juvia.


	9. Chapter 9

*.*

*N*N*

*los personajes son de **Hiro Mashima***

****Gracias por esperar****

*****Espero que les guste*****

******Penúltimo capitulo******

*******Espero sugerencias, aunque el final ya este escrito pero se le puede añadir mas*******

********Si no te gusta lo que lees, **y no te gusta, estas en todo tu derecho en darle** click y vete a otro lugar********

*********Apenas leí el manga donde Gray conoció a juvia, bueno no lo conoció pero ahí si*********

* * *

.

.

.

Los dos magos habían llegado en aquella aldea donde tenía que hacer aquella misión. En la posada en la que se quedaron ellos estaban en una habitación que compartían, eso era normal para ellos. Tenían que salir a buscar información para a completar aquella misión.

En otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba gray y natsu buscando el aroma de juvia y gajeel. Para su sorpresa los encontraron en un parque ambos magos estaban descansando. Ellos se acercan de manera rápida.

—gajeel ¿Qué haces aquí? —comento natsu como si nada este pasando

—¡ustedes que hacen aquí! —exclamo gajeel un poco molesto

—Venimos de misión —comento gray, mientras veía a juvia agachada y con una enorme tristeza.

Natsu al ver a juvia se acerca de inmediato

—¿aún no te encuentras bien? —cuestiono.

Juvia al escuchar eso, toma la mano de natsu y se lo lleva un poco lejos de ahí.

Los dos magos que se quedaron parados en aquel parque. Gajeel vio de manera recriminador a gray

—¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas? —cuestiono gajeel

Gray lo miro serio y contesto

—Vine por ella —lo dijo serio y claro

Gajeel apretó los dientes para después reír.

—entiendo, cuídenla bien

Al decir esto gajeel se marchó; dejando a gray en la espera de los demás magos.

—¿juvia porque me traes por acá? —comento natsu

—natsu-san, —comento con la mirada abajo—. Creo… —dudo

Ella realmente no sabía cómo decirle a su compañero, que aquel adivino era una mentira y un ejemplo: era ella. Llego a pensar lyon seria su media naranja pero fue lo contrario, el la rechazo.

—no tienes que decirme nada, entiendo; pero espero que tú no te des por vencida aun —comento el para darle ánimos.

Ella solo asintió. Los dos regresaron en aquel lugar donde estaba gajeel y gray. Cuando vieron que solo gray estaba ahí

—y donde se encuentra gajeel-kun — comento juvia mirando por todos lados

—Se regresó al gremio —aclaro gray observando fijamente a juvia.

Juvia solo asintió, pero no comento nada.

Era un momento incómodo para los magos ya que no sabían qué hacer o que decir; por primera vez, gray y natsu no peleaban solo se quedaban viendo a juvia.

Juvia por supuesto se sentía rara al sentir las miradas penetrantes de gray y natsu. Tenía que hacer algo, y dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente

—¿quieren ir a la posada? —poniéndose roja

—Si —dijeron en unísono

En la posada el recepcionista les dio otro cuarto a los dos jóvenes. En el cuarto se encontraba gray y natsu.

Gray se le hacía raro que natsu esté atento a juvia. Así que decidió aclarar esos malos entendidos que estaba formándose en su cabeza

—natsu, ¿Por qué decidiste venir?

Natsu no esperaba aquella pregunta de su amigo así que solo sonrió

—juvia es mi amiga, y ella necesita mi apoyo

Gray al escuchar eso se sintió un poco más aliviado.

—¿tú por qué viniste? —cuestiono esta vez el peli rosa

—yo, —suspiro—, vine por ella, estoy decidido, quiero que ella sea mi esposa

Natsu al escuchar eso se tensó. Algo no estaba bien ahí, gray estaba reconociendo los sentimientos que tiene por juvia.

Natsu no sabía que hacer, así que decidió salir lo más rápido posible. Gray se quedó viendo a su amigo, el por que salió de manera rápida del cuarto. Pero no tomo importancia ya que mañana en la mañana el empezaría su plan de pedirle a juvia que sea su esposa.

Natsu estaba en el techo de ese hotel, realmente estaba pensando en todas las cosas que había dicho su amigo

Pero había muchas dudas, una de ellas era la que el adivino le dijo a juvia. La otra era que su amigo anteriormente había rechazado a juvia y ahora estaba enamorado de ella, eso no se lo esperaba. Lo siguiente era juvia, si gray se le confesaba ella lo aceptaría o no…

Todo eso estaba en su mente.

Juvia no podía dormir, estaba demasiado nerviosa, más triste ya que su amigo lo dejo con natsu y gray. Así que decidió ir a dar un paseo. Se subió hasta el techo de aquella posada, quería sentir el aire recorre por su rostro, para despejar la mente. Cuando llego con una enorme sorpresa se llevó; estaba natsu.

—n-natsu ¿Qué haces acá? —cuestiono

—juvia ¿tú que haces acá? —pregunto

—Juvia no podía dormir, y quería despejar su mente —aclaro bajando la mirada

—tu tampoco puedes dormir

Ella asintió

En ese momento natsu le hizo señas que se acercara para que se sentara a su lado

—n-natsu-san ¿Por qué no puede dormir? —cuestiono

—por algo que me acabo de enterar ¿y tú?

—juvia… porque me siento un poco triste —bajo la cabeza de nuevo

—Sigues enamorado de Lyon —comento

Juvia asintió

—pero ya no tanto como antes, creo que solo estoy triste por lo que dijo el adivino, pienso que me mintió

En ese momento natsu se acordó de algo

—sabias que a gray también le leyeron su destino

Juvia al escuchar eso lo voltea a ver con cara de asombro

—a gray-san también

—sí, fue en una batalla, cuando un miembro de ese gremio le dijo que iba a tener problemas con el agua y con las chicas

Natsu volteo a ver a juvia y sonrió

—después que te conoció empezó a tener problemas con el agua y las chicas

Juvia al escuchar eso solo sonrió

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Lucy? —cambio de tema

Natsu suspiro y sonrió

—a Lucy ahora la veo como una amiga, ya no la veo como antes, esos sentimiento que tenía antes por ella están desapareciendo —aclaro, mientras tomaba la mano de juvia

Juvia sintió la mano cálida de natsu y sonrió, realmente natsu era demasiado cálido.

—¿tú que harás ahora en adelante? —pregunto el peli rosa sin soltar la mano de juvia

—juvia, solo quiere vivir y encontrar a la media naranja de juvia —lo dijo con una sonrojes que noto natsu

—Creo que tomare tu ejemplo —comento natsu

En ese momento los dos se vieron, se rieron, pero al momento de volverse a ver, los dos se quedaron en un silencio. Natsu la observaba bien sus ojos azules, su piel blanca y esos cabellos celestes, con aquel gorro, realmente era hermosa y tierna. Juvia se quedó observando a natsu, ver sus ojos color verde, su pelo rosa, esa dulce y cálida sonrisa. Un momento ellos empezaron a acerarse, cuando juvia esquiva su mirada.

—Creo que me iré a dormir —comento la peli celeste mientras se levantaba dejando a un natsu confundido.

Natsu termino por quedarse despierto toda la noche mientras hacia planes para el amanecer, sin saber que su amigo también tenía unos planes en marcha.

Amaneció demasiado rápido, juvia aun tenia sueño. No pudo dormir y cuando concilio el sueño ya había amanecido. Los tres salieron temprano de aquella posada, empezaban con la misión. Llegaron al lugar donde les habían indicado. Tenían que descifrar una antigua lectura y resolver el misterio que se encontraba en aquel lugar, se decía que todos los magos que entraban nunca salían.

Llegaron en esas ruinas. Cada uno entro en aquella cueva, al entrar se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al encontrarse con un enorme demonio, que cuidaba aquella entrada.

Natsu y gray se pusieron enfrente para proteger a la maga elemental.

En ese momento el demonio lanza una ataque con su puño, los tres lo esquivan. Gray y natsu atacan al demonio, pero en ese momento el demonio le brillaron los ojos cuando se acercó hacia donde estaba juvia, de un momento a otro se encontraba atacando a la maga de agua. Natsu empezó a sacar su rugido de dragón y gray hacia su slayer ice maker.

Después de un buen rato juvia es la que salió más afectada ya que el demonio se concentró más en atacarla. Pero al fin lo había derrotado. Aquel demonio al ser derrotado su sombra se evaporo.

—juvia te encuentras bien —comento gray acercándose a ella y revisándola bien si no estaba herida

Juvia asintió y se dirigieron los tres hacia la entrada que obstaculizaba aquel demonio

Llegaron, leyeron aquel mensaje oculto pero de ahí unas ruinas de magia se activaron creando un laberinto. Gray se acercó a juvia como reflejo antes que los separaran. En ese momento una voz se escucho

—las ruinas se desactivaran cuando demuestren el amor verdadero

Al decir esto los tres se quedaron viendo, para después voltear a otra parte, de repente un gas empezó a salir.

—el acto de amor verdadero tiene que hacer antes que el gas los mate

En ese momento los tres se vieron con una mirada de angustia, era malo. Era un momento inesperado pero favorecería a uno.

Gray quería aprovechar eso y confesar su amor por la peli celeste, así que ya no iba a necesitar llevarla a un parque para declararle sus sentimientos.

Gray se acercó a juvia la tomo de la mano y empezó a hablar, sin voltear a ver a natsu.

—juvia, hace unas semanas te declare mis verdaderos sentimientos, tú me los rechazaste. Cuando me entero lo de Lyon que tú y el terminaron muy adentro de mi estaba feliz. Pero ahora lo que te tengo que decir es importante para mí…

Natsu olía el gas se estaba quedando inconsciente pero al ver esa escena…

Juvia solo se quedó observando a gray sin decir nada, volteo a ver a natsu que le gritaba algo pero no podía escucharlo ya que las ruinas eran como las de freed. Y más aún el gas la estaba dejando inconsciente.

Natsu que estaba del otro lado de esas ruinas gritaba desesperada mente

—¡juvia! ¡Yo te quiero! ¡Juvia!

Pero juvia no lograba escucharle ni entender, así que vio a gray fijamente

—Juvia… —se hinco—, juvia loxar aceptas ser mi esposa

Al decir esto juvia se queda demasiado roja, y una lágrimas de sus ojos recorren su pálida piel. No se lo esperaba, estaba muy feliz, ahora todo volvía a tener sentido para ella, era Gray su media naranja y ese adivino se equivoco

Natsu del otro lado se había cansado de gritar, pero cuando vio que gray se hinco en forma de una propuesta de matrimonio quiso impedirlo pero le fue imposible ya que vio a una juvia demasiado feliz

—a-acepto ¡gray-sama!

Juvia se abalanzo hacia los brazos de gray

Natsu se sentía tonto, frustrado y totalmente rendido, aquella mujer le había destrozado el corazón involuntariamente. Él la amaba y por qué la amaba iba dejarla ser feliz con su amigo. Antes que las ruinas se desactivaran natsu cayo inconsciente.

En ese momento las ruinas se habían desactivado y de la nada salió una mujer vestida de blanco completamente

—¿Quién eres? —cuestiono gray en posición de pelea

—mi nombre es Elle les doy gracias por haberme sacado de este hechizo

—hace varios un mago me encerró en un hechizo en donde un acto de verdadero amor revertiría el hechizo… gracias

Juvia se acercó hacia donde estaba natsu, a él le afecto más ya que era el que tenía el olfato más desarrollado.

Al final de la misión, a los tres le había pagado muy bien con jewels. Pero en el camino los únicos que iban demasiado felices eran Gray y Juvia.

Aquella mujer de aquellas ruinas se dio cuenta lo que había pasado, el acto de verdadero amor no lo hizo aquel mago de ice make, si no aquel mago elemental, al dejar el amor irse aunque él le doliera mientras ella fuera feliz. Eso significaba amar.

Llegaron al gremio cogidos de la mano, en ese momento les dicen a todos que ellos se va a casar en una semana. Al decir esto todos estaban sorprendidos. Pero la que estaba en shock era cierta rubia que no se lo creía. Lucy estaba con un nudo en la garganta, su amado estaba comprometido ya no tenía esperanza alguna.

Solo falta un día, y al día siguiente seria la boda. Natsu estaba afuera de Fairy hills cuando la Titania lo ve

—natsu ¿Qué haces?

—erza me tienes que ayudar

Erza se quedó en shock pero su mejor amigo le estaba pidiendo ayuda así que no se lo podía negar

Juvia estaba tejiendo su velo, cuando escucha que tocaron su puerta

—juvia… puedo pasar

Juvia al reconocer la voz de la Titania sonríe

—claro erza-san

Se escuchó cuando la puerta se cerró

—ya sé que mañana es tu boda con gray —se escuchó una voz apagada—, pero…


	10. Chapter 10

**los personajes son de Hiro mashima**

**Aquí esta el ultimo capitulo**

***Espero que les guste***

****Hay un final alternativo****

*****Si quieren que lo sube Avisen******

******Dejen reviews... para saber si les gusto la historia o no*******

* * *

En aquella habitación se encontraba natsu con juvia.

—Ya sé que mañana es tu boda con gray —se escuchó una voz apagada—, pero…

Juvia estaba sentada en sofá, haciendo su velo, pero al escuchar la voz rara de natsu, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para después ponerle atención.

Natsu se inclinó hacia donde estaba ella le tomo la mano, sonrió.

—te acuerdas el día que nos encontramos en aquella aldea

Juvia asintió

—un anciano nos leyó nuestro futuro, y recuerdas lo que él dijo de mí

—Si, dijo que tu alma gemela, sería alguien opuesto de tu magia —aclaro juvia

—y el tuyo era un…

—¡Es gray-sama! —lo dijo con una sonrisa y con una emoción.

Natsu al verla emocionada y como llamo a gray, se sintió tonto y desilusionado. Decidió no contarle nada y desearle lo mejor. Pero… él no era así. Se armó de valor y se acercó demasiado hacia donde estaba ella; casi respirando su aliento.

—juvia… hace un tiempo empecé a sentir algo por ti, trate de negarlo —mirándola fijamente—, pero se me fue imposible, el día que fuimos a una misión, yo probé tus labios —vio que juvia se tocaba los labios— desde ahí quede totalmente enamorado de ti, pero… ¿qué podía hacer…? cuando te hiciste novia de Lyon unos celos me rodeaban, y no sabía cómo comportarme, cuando me entere que terminaste con Lyon yo estaba feliz. Pero ahora tu mañana te casas con mi mejor amigo, el gano… y yo solo me iré de nuevo para siempre, pero antes de irme…

Natsu la tomo, un beso… un cálido beso… juvia al sentir ese cálido y espontaneo beso se quedó sorprendida; pero le correspondió el beso mientras una lagrima salía de su rostro.

Natsu se apartó de ella y con una sonrisa

—gracias… se feliz haz que el destino haga su función.

Juvia no sabían por que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Pero al ver a natsu salir de su habitación; un llanto se escuchó.

Erza que estaba esperando a su amigo en el otro lado del edificio.

—¿Cómo te fue? —cuestiono

—Le dije todo lo que sentía —sonrió

— ¿y?

—no fue suficiente…

Natsu abrazo a erza

—nos vemos

—¿Cuándo?

—hasta que consiga no flaquear al verla, cuida de los demás…

Natsu empezó a caminar hacia el horizonte, empezaba su nuevo destino. Y juvia desconsolada en su habitación por no saber cómo reaccionar.

.

.

.

* * *

En la catedral de Cardia, se encontraba gray en altar esperando a juvia. Todos los magos estaban presentes, algunos estaban felices por la boda de gray y juvia.

Se acercaba la hora, pero ella no aparecía. El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia pero la novia nunca llego, en su lugar llego una paloma mensajera, que estaba bailando en la cabeza de gray.

Gray tomo la paloma y leyó el mensaje, al leerlo solo soltó un suspiro y salió de la catedral. Todos los magos lo veían raro y extraño hasta que un mago empezó a correr la voz de que no había boda, ya que la novia se echó para atrás.

Gray no se lo venía venir pero era cierto, él quería a juvia, pero no la amaba lo suficiente, si le pidió que se casara con él, era por que vio que natsu se interesó en ella. Pero al ser plantado en plena boda y que los demás magos lo vieran para él fue humillante. Camino por las calles de magnolia hasta que se encontró en el parque, en el parque estaba cierta rubia abrazando a plue.

—Hola —comento sentándose a un lado

Lucy al escuchar la voz de gray se asombro

—h-hola

Gray al ver que ella estaba llorando le removió su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Hoy era tu boda? —cuestiono

Gray solo la voltea a ver, saca de sus bolsillos un papel y se lo da. Lucy recibe aquella hoja de papel y lee en voz alta.

—nevera con patas juvia no se presentara la he secuestrado atte: natsu y happy AYE

Lucy sonrió

—natsu se robó a la novia, no me sorprende

—debí imaginarme eso cuando ella no llego… y cierta persona me evitaba

—¿y qué vas a hacer?

—nada, ella se merece alguien mejor que yo, pero si él llega a fracasar yo estaré ahí

—¿la quieres?

Gray al escuchar eso, solo sonríe.

—la quiero, pero… no dejare que ella sufra por una mala decisión del destino.

—¿destino?

—no lo sabias, lo supe por alguien del gremio, y es que natsu y juvia les leyeron su futuro, a juvia tenía que elegir entre tres hombres, uno la quería como amiga, el otro se iba a casar y el otro era su verdadero amor. Y a natsu le dijeron que su verdadero amor era lo opuesto de su magia.

—Lo opuesto de su magia —comento Lucy ladeando un poco su cabeza—, lo opuesto de su magia no es el agua

—quien sabe… pero ahorita ellos estarán disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

—¿pero quién era la persona que te evitaba?

Gray saco un bufido de aturdido

En cierta aldea se encontraban ciertos magos

—hey natsu juvia no despierta

—y si la quemo con mis llamas se despertara

—aye

En ese momento que él iba a lanzar sus llamas un chorro de agua fue lanzado

—no te atrevas a lastimar a juvia

—mira, mira natsu ya despertó

—Mi boda —comento la maga viendo que estaba en medio del bosque y una casa de acampar.

—se canceló —dijo natsu con una sonrisa

—¿eh?

—si porque nunca llegaste y porque estás aquí conmigo —sonrió de nuevo

Juvia empezó a recordar lo que sucedió hace varias horas

* * *

.

.

.

Ella se encontraba inclinada en el sofá mientras lloraba. No sabía que hacer una parte de ella quería ir tras de natsu y la otra parte siempre soñó y adoro ser la esposa de gray. Se sentía traicionada por sus sentimientos. Cuando alguien toco la puerta. Era erza que venía a ver a juvia

—Natsu se ha ido —comento ella mientras abrazaba a juvia

—juvia no sabe qué hacer… juvia esta confundida

Erza veía las lágrimas de juvia y era cierto ella lloraba de confusión y también era de dolor al saber que natsu se marchaba para no volver.

—Espero que me lo agradezcas —comento erza

Ella volteo a ver a erza cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el cabeza en la parte de atrás. La envolvió en un costal y se apresuró a alcanzar a natsu.

En pleno bosque, natsu olio el aroma de juvia junto con la de la Titania. Se acercó más rápido hacia donde estaba el aroma. Cuando encontró a erza parada cerca de una piedra gigante y un saco.

—hey erza que haces aquí, —miro a su alrededor y no vio a juvia

—¿a quién buscas?

—olí el aroma de juvia

—oh, mmm te dejo esto —señalo el costal—. Cuídalo bien y que lo proveches. Por cierto suerte y deseo que sean felices. Por cierto, le envías un mensaje a gray.

Al decir esto ella se marchó dejando a un natsu confundido

Natsu miro a happy y se acercó más al costal, cuando vieron que el costal empezó a moverse. Por reflejo happy tomo una piedra y se lo lanzo al costal. El costal dejo de moverse.

Natsu se acercó de nuevo ya tenía sus puños encendidos, estaba a punto de atacar cuando happy abre el costal y ven una mano de mujer. Happy quito el costal con la ayuda de natsu al darse cuenta que era juvia.

A natsu le brillaron los ojos, y de manera instantánea estaba más que feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

—¿erza? —cuestiono la rubia

—sí, ella estaba distante, y además cuando me acercaba a preguntar si juvia ya venía ella me respondía que la dejo en las mejores manos.

Lucy quedo extrañada no entendía y lo decía con su mueca

—una madrina nunca llega primero en una boda, siempre esta con la que se va a casar y además ella llego más primero que yo, y siempre me evitaba

—entonces erza le ayudo a natsu

—supongo

—Vaya, quien lo diría —sonrió

Se encontraba juvia llorando en una esquina, su boda sus sueños estaban rotos, gray-sama ya no estaría en su vida.

Natsu no esperaba aquella reacción de juvia, se sentía mal por dentro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el si la quería y no la iba a dejar ir. Pero le dolía lo que le iba a decir

—Juvia… realmente no sientes nada por mí —comento un poco desilusionado

—natsu…

En ese momento juvia recordó todo lo que vivió con él, como se hicieron compañeros para separar a gray y Lucy, también cuando se fueron a varias misiones y recordó lo que aquel día donde gajeel lo dejo con ellos.

Era cierto si amaba a natsu, ya que se preocupó por el cuándo salió lastimado, y si él no hubiera estado convaleciente a lo mejor fuera el quien se le habría declarado.

—si es así, deseo que seas feliz con el…

Después de decir esto empezó a caminar cerca de la puerta

—¡espera!

Juvia se acercó sujeto su mano, y lo abrazo

—y si empezamos de nuevo… y-yo —se ruborizo—, yo seré tu esposa, y tu…

En ese momento, la beso con una necesidad intensa de querer estar con ella para siempre.

Los dos se sentían felices… los demostraban con aquel beso lo que sentían. Y cierto gato azul volando de un lado a otro diciendo

—se gussstan


	11. Chapter 11

+.+

**Final alternativo**

con esto finalizo este fic, espero que le haya gustado, disculpe la mala ortografía, nos leemos despues en otro fic

los personaje le pertenecen a hiro mashima :)

* * *

En aquella habitación se encontraba natsu con juvia.

—Ya sé que mañana es tu boda con gray —se escuchó una voz apagada—, pero…

Juvia estaba sentada en sofá, haciendo su velo, pero al escuchar la voz rara de natsu, dejo lo que estaba haciendo para después ponerle atención.

Natsu se inclinó hacia donde estaba ella le tomo la mano, sonrió.

—te acuerdas el día que nos encontramos en aquella aldea

Juvia asintió

—un anciano nos leyó nuestro futuro, y recuerdas lo que él dijo de mí

—Si dijo que tu alma gemela, sería alguien opuesto de tu magia —aclaro juvia

—y el tuyo era un…

—¡Es gray-sama! —lo dijo con una sonrisa y con una emoción.

Natsu al verla emocionada y como llamo a gray, se sintió tonto y desilusionado. Decidió no contarle nada y desearle lo mejor. Pero… él no era así. Se armó de valor y se acercó demasiado hacia donde estaba ella; casi respirando su aliento.

—juvia… hace un tiempo empecé a sentir algo por ti, trate de negarlo —mirándola fijamente—, pero se me fue imposible, el día que fuimos a una misión, yo probé tus labios —vio que juvia se tocaba los labios— desde ahí quede totalmente enamorado de ti, pero… ¿qué podía hacer…? cuando te hiciste novia de Lyon unos celos me rodeaban, y no sabía cómo comportarme, cuando me entere que terminaste con Lyon yo estaba feliz. Pero ahora tu mañana te casas con mi mejor amigo, el gano… y yo solo me iré de nuevo para siempre, pero antes de irme…

Natsu la tomo, un beso… un cálido beso… juvia al sentir ese cálido y espontaneo beso, se quedó sorprendida; pero le correspondió el beso mientras una lagrima salía de su rostro.

Natsu se apartó de ella y con una sonrisa

—gracias… se feliz haz que el destino haga su función.

Juvia no sabían por que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Pero al ver a natsu salir de su habitación; un llanto se escuchó.

Erza que estaba esperando a su amigo en el otro lado del edificio.

—¿Cómo te fue? —cuestiono

—Le dije todo lo que sentía —sonrió

—¿y?

—no fue suficiente…

Natsu abrazo a erza

—nos vemos

—¿Cuándo?

—hasta que consiga no flaquear al verla, cuida de happy.

Natsu empezó a caminar hacia el horizonte, empezaba su nuevo destino. Y juvia desconsolada en su habitación por no saber cómo reaccionar.

* * *

.

.

.

En la catedral de cardia, se encontraba gray en altar esperando a juvia. Todos los magos estaban presentes, algunos estaban felices por la boda de gray y juvia.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron en ese momento entro la novia.

Pasaron 5 largos años, cuando un natsu todo vestido de vagabundo llego a magnolia. En ese momento happy es el que estaba más feliz. Cuando llego al gremio se llevó una gran sorpresa y es que…

Natsu entro encontró a una niña de pelo rubio, estaba a un lado de su amiga de la infancia. Lissana se encontraba jugando con su hija, ya que se había casado con sting.

—se parece mucho a el —hizo un comentario natsu al acercarse a lissana

—lo sé, me lo han dicho todos —sonrió

Natsu empezó a buscar por todos los lados a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo

—supongo que buscas a Lucy ¿verdad? —comento la peliblanca

Natsu asintió

—no tardará en llegar de echo se fue a una misión con su esposo

Natsu que se encontraba viendo por todos los lados al escuchar eso se voltea rápido y exclama

—¡que! —Tartamudeo—, l-luce se caso

Lissana asintió con una sonrisa

—también Erza —aclaro

—¿y gray? —Cuestiono intrigado— ¿Dónde está?

Queria saber de su amigo pero también le interesaba saber de ella

—gray, esta con su esposa a una misión

—vaya, así que están bien, ¿y si esposa… como esta?

Lissana no sabía mucho de ellos dos, pero algo era seguro, que natsu le dolió que gray se casara con juvia, y es por eso que tomo la decisión de irse. Lissana dio un suspiro y contesto

—ella está más que feliz

Natsu al escuchar eso sintió que su corazón se le estrujo, aun le seguía doliendo lo que paso el ultimo día que la vio. El aun no la pudo olvidar, y solo regreso porque quería estar al lado de sus seres queridos. Lissana dejo en mesa a natsu y siguió con su hija a atender las demás mesas.

Gajeel hacia acto de presencia

—¡salamandra! Con que has regresado —grito con un aire de grandeza

—oh, gajeel cuanto tiempo —poniéndose en pose de pelea

En un instante el gremio empezó con los golpes como antes solía hacerlo cuando natsu estaba presente

Erza, aparecía con una notable embarazo, al ver a natsu corrió hacia donde estaba el y dejo en k.o. a los dos para después abrazar a natsu

—Tenemos que hablar —comento la pelirroja

Natsu asintió. Los dos se fueron a una mesa dejando a gajeel en suelo

—cómo te sientes? —cuestiono la Titania

—en este momento bien, ¿y tú?

Erza al escuchar eso sonrió, para después hacer señas con los ojos hacia su vientre

—¿y quién es el papa?

—es jellal

—Vaya eso creí —aclaro

—sí que has cambiado, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Natsu solo sonrió

En ese momento erza solo lo abrazo, ella solo se imaginaba como se sentía natsu así que lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo. Pasaron varias horas cuando lucy llego con una sonrisa al enterarse que natsu estaba en el gremio.

—natsu

Lo abrazo fuertemente para después separarse, y sonreírle

—ha sido mucho tiempo, te extrañe

—yo, también a ustedes, mmm —empezó a ver por todos los lados— ¿y tu esposo? —cuestiono

Lucy se sonrojo y después dijo con orgullo

—mi esposo viene entrando

En las puertas del gremio venia gray con cara de serio y al momento de ver a natsu su mirada cambia a una de felicidad, mientras abría la boca de sorpresa.

—¿tu esposo es gray? —cuestiono como si fuera una afirmación que una pregunta

—Hay un problema con eso —comento gray mientras tomaba a Lucy de las manos

—No —todo serio, empezó a buscar con la mirada a juvia

—¿te pasa algo natsu? —comento Lucy preocupada

—¿juvia, donde esta? ¿No te casaste con juvia? —cuestiono

* * *

Flasback

En la catedral cardia cuando entro juvia, sin el vestido de novia sin el velo solo vestía su clásico vestido, cuando se acercó a gray

—lo siento, pero creo que no puedo casar contigo

Todos los invitados se lo quedaron viendo

—juvia, ¿Qué tienes?

—juvia siente que esta confundida y necesita tiempo

Después de decir esto salió de la catedral no sin antes decir un lo siento

* * *

—y ¿dónde está? —cuestiono de nuevo

—ella está en el parque le gusta estar ahí

Natsu no espero más, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amada. Los demás solo sonrieron ya que fue erza y Gajeel los que había explicado la situación de ellos dos.

En el parque se encontraba juvia con una nostalgia que enmarcaba su cara. Natsu al verla de nuevo su corazón empezó a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Se acercó sin querer hacer mucho ruido.

—hola

Juvia reconoció aquella voz, así que no quiso voltear a ver ya que se sentía muy apenada y avergonzada.

—ya me entere de que no te casaste, ¿fue por mí?

Juvia seguía con la mirada baja. Natsu se acercó más, para después tomar su cara y acercarla más a ella y darle un cálido beso. Ella solo se quedó roja, no decía nada solo se dejó llevar

—juvia aceptas ser mi esposa

Juvia quedo más roja de lo normal y de una manera logro articular alguna palabra

—s-si

Se volvieron a besar

Al pesar de un largo tiempo juvia lo espero para poder completar a ese destino el destino estar juntos


	12. Chapter 12

Hola…

Gracias a los siguientes lectores que estuvieron ahí para tener una nueva visión. Así que les agradezco a los que me siguieron en esta fic.

Noriko ishida

Ackerman-chan

Cyberakuma1

Diegokpo30

Knight ice

Hyunathebest

Whatsyourname

Yokochi150

Ivankunipn

Veizser

Guardian-del-aura

Tototmaru shiba

Dragneell3000fire

AcidESP

Riohey sawada dragnel

Al igual los guest

Juvia

Zelma

Shuvia

Brem ruarte

Nalu

Nave y más desconocidos gracias


End file.
